The One who changed and The Woman who changed him
by ThinkOriginalPlease
Summary: "I get the sneaking suspicion that someone broke his heart." Miroku mumbled, sipping the hot tea, Kagome had brought from her world. "You think that's why he's so cold." Shippo asked. "No way." Inuyasha scoffed. "Him, in Love." Myoga jumped down from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Actually master Inuyasha, there was a woman..." The group went silent. Kagome leaned forward. "Tell us more!"
1. Chapter 1: The Jewel

The wind, gently passed through the tree's, decorating the forest floor with pink petals. The brook babbled by, lazily, transporting leaves and branches on its back. The Sun was high in the clear blue sky, its rays caressing the pink canopy, its yellow fingers poking through the branches, touching the ground below. Today was, beautiful. He sat under the Sakura tree, pointed ears twitching ever so slightly as he listened to the world around him, the air was sweet with the aroma of the blossoms and it tickled his nose. Perhaps he would take a nap here. An energy approached fast, from his left, he sighed heavily knowing he'd been caught, again.

"Young Lord!" The Presence cried. "Your father will have my head, if he finds out you've been absent from your classes, again."

The young boy sitting below the Sakura tree, opened one eye, revealing a shimmering gold Iris, the other still closed, his magenta eyelid, contrasting brightly against his pale face. The demon servant before him, was on one knee, head bowed respectfully. " Eiji-" He spoke, his voice calm and icy, a style of talk that was scary for one of his age.

"Sesshomaru." This voice was deep and commanding, it caused the young lord to jump up immediately from his relaxed position, to standing on both feet, eyes wide open.

The demon servant tensed, placing his other knee on the ground and falling lower into a bow. "My Lord."

"Father." The young yokai child stood tall. He never could sense when his father was near, no matter how hard he tried. "After Eiji brought me to class, I left. It is not his fault."

His father looked down, towering above him, it seemed as if he touched the tree's. Long Silver hair was pulled up together high above his head, secured with a tie, the rest of it cascading down past his shoulders. Thick dark eyebrows, made his Golden eyes seem to burn, like fire. His mouth pulled back in a half smile, which pushed the dark blue stripes on his cheeks, back towards his pointed ears. "I see." He raised a thick unruly brow. "Then do this my son, I will spare Mr. Eiji _if_ you return to class." He watched his son carefully, the features on his pup-ish face hardly seemed to change. His son inherited both he and his mother's' good looks, a handsome pup indeed he had made with his wife. Their young Sesshomaru was more like his wife in many aspects, cool and refined even at such a young age, he far surpassed his peers in personality and control, but, he wanted his son to make allies in this class, that was the whole point the Demon lords had made this deal. A deal to ensure future alliances between their respective kingdoms or tribes. His son turned, swiftly on one heel and began walking away.

"Mr. Eiji will meet me where the brook expands, as the sun falls" He said walking away.

The Inu Daiyokai laughed, hearing Eiji's audible sigh of relief. "You can stand Eiji." He looked at his serviceman, a sturdy and lean demon that had served him for many years. "It's a good thing I didn't have to kill you." He patted his shoulder hard. "You've been by my side for many years, it would have been horrible to lose you."

"My lord." Eiji choked. "You-you really would have killed me?"

Sesshomaru could hear the others not far ahead. Some, were in the water and others, sparing bare clawed, he could hear the growls and giggles, the girls watching and the boys showing off. He found it irritating. He stepped into the clearing.

"Nice of you to join us, Prince Sesshomaru."

* * *

Things can change in the blink of an eye, in less than one breath, the world can change. Day had fallen and night has claimed its place, the moon a sliver in the sky. Torches cast dim glows around the palace, the demons who worked and lived here, didn't require much light to see.

"My pup." A woman cooed, her pink lips curling up in a smile, revealing glossy white fangs. "I hear you are causing trouble among your peers, and poor Eiji." She was slender and of average height, possessing otherworldly good looks, long straight silver hair pulled up high on each side at the back of her head, and longs silver forelocks that framed her face, her bangs split in the middle to reveal the crescent moon on her head, a mark that her son shared with her. "Do you not care of Eiji's fate or wish to make alliances for your future?" She tilted her head curiously to the side.

"Mother." He frowned. "Tha-that's not what-"

"Are you no better than them, behaving that way, my pup. You think of yourself too high, you are still young like them and in running away from class instead of using it to your advantage, are you not being pup-like?" She asked him, reaching out to gently stroke the top of his head.

The young Prince closed his mouth tight, absorbing his mother's words. She was right, he hadn't looked at the whole picture. He put 's life in danger and didn't think of the fact that relationships formed now could be beneficial in his future.

"MY LORD!"

Sesshomaru and his mother turned in surprise, the voice was screaming in a way that made the Lady of the Palace narrow her amber eyes. "What is this?" She wondered out loud.

"MY LORD, NEWS FROM THE SOUTH!"

"Sesshomaru, retire to your room, for the night." She snapped. "Dani, Uja." The names of her court ladies. "Follow me."

The young lord stood in the hall, never had he seen his mother make a face like that, never had he seen the palace suddenly come to life the way it did. Noise filled the courtyard, the lights grew brighter, footsteps of the bigger more clumsy demons, rattled the floorboards. He walked slowly towards his room, ears trying to pick up the chatter. This time he could sense his father, his aura immense as it shadowed his home. _Something is happening._ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"It cannot be true!" A guard cried to another. "Slaughtered, gone?"

"Keep your voice down, we cannot say anything until, The Inu no Taisho hosts a formal meeting."

Sesshomaru's heartbeat quickened, he walked quickly to his room and shut the door. "Slaughtered, the South?" He asked himself. He searched his young mind and wondered if the few Inu Daiyokai of the south had been killed. He knew of their history, the Inu Daiyokai history, great and powerful demons, they were often the target of those who feared and hated their power and because of that, there weren't many left. Infact, his mother was the last of her tribe and there were some that ruled deep in the Southern lands that his father had made contact with as of late.

Multiple footsteps passed his door. "I'll go to the panthers of the west, you to the ogre's, Jin and Joon to the Sprites and Nymphs. Habi, gather the generals,we must be ready for war!"

The young prince bunched his hand into a fist, thinking of his Mother's words. "I am not a pup." He growled. At ten and two years of age, he would start to mature soon and if he was to fulfill his father's place, he would start acting like it. He left his room in a flash, making his way to his father's meeting room. He could hear his father shouting. "What is this, sacred jewel?"

"I'm curious to know as well." His mother was also in the room. "Why have we never heard of it."

"Well my lord and lady, you see, it is rather new, it seems, so there is no real knowledge of it yet, just that who ever possess the jewel become incredibly powerful." Another voice spoke, this one was from their vassal, Jinoga, a flea demon with much wisdom, a scholar in the demon world, he had made it his life goal to learn all that he could and use it well, especially when it came to helping the Inu no Taisho.

"I need to send a recovery team, see if their are any survivors-" The Inu no Taisho paced the floor of the room.

Sesshomaru slid open the door and watched carefully, this was the first time he had seen his parents like this. His mother was standing by his desk, following her Mate with narrowed eyes as he paced back and forth. "Toga." She snapped. The young prince's eyes widened in shock, hearing his mother say his father's given name. "This unknown demon has this powerful jewel, they slaughtered the southern Inu Daiyokai's, which is no easy feat, You should not go there, we don't know enough about the jewel, we don't know enough about what is happening there." She sat against the desk, adjusting her furry wrap around her arms. "It is not safe-"

"Kazane." Inu no Taisho barked, baring his white fangs. "We have to see if there are survivors, he had children, we cannot just standby as their bloodline dies out. We cannot be the last Daiyokai left. My father came and found you, do you not remember."

"Of course I remember, but there were no jewels involved in the slaughter of my family, my dear husband."

Sesshomaru hid, sensing more aura's approaching. Eiji was among them, leading a group of soldiers, he was dressed regally in battleware. "My Lord, it is I." He bowed before the door. It slid open, the Inu no Taisho stood before him, he looked around then focused on his serviceman.

"Tell me you have more information."

Eiji stood straight and nodded. "My Lord, the borders are ready and the united tribes are alerted, it does not seem that were are in any imminent threat, I have my brothers scouting now. The Southern lands are a mess, fighting within the factions, it is horrible sir." He trailed off for a moment, then continued. "I believe more than one person is involved here- and there is story of a jewel-"

"Who else knows of this jewel?" The Great Lord of the West asked, a growl escaping his chest.

Sesshomaru couldn't make out Eiji's facial expressions, as his back was to him, but he could hear it in his voice. "Everyone sir, there is chatter everywhere. The one who slaughtered the Daiyokai of the South, was said to be a spider demon...for now, that is all we know."

"What do you mean by said to be?" The General asked.

"My lord, the jewel doesn't only make you stronger, but it can transform you, this spider demon has been modified, according to watchers in the woods, they had never seen a creature like it before."

"Despicable." He spat. "Kazune, I entrust the protection of this domain to you. Eiji and our best, come with me."

"My Dear Husband." She replied coolly. "I warn you against this, but since I cannot change your mind, I will do as you ask. Trust no one. It seems this jewel can bring out that which is deep within."

Sesshomaru watched crouched low in the bushes, ears twitching as he tried to sift through the different sounds that flooded his ears, the different smells that filled his nose, the waves of different auras that bounced around the palace. His father, with Eiji and the other soldiers were gone in a flash, his mother soon walked out of the room, Dani and Uja appearing as if from mist, behind her. The Prince held his breath as his mother seemed to stare right in his direction, through the trees and straight into his body. She then turned, Dani shutting the door before they made their way down the hall. Sesshomaru used that as his chance to leave. He raced into his room, through the back sliding door and into his personal bathing chambers.

"Young lord." The keepers of the bathhouse bowed.

"I've been here, the whole time. Do you understand." He said stripping off his clothes quickly and sliding into the water.

"Yes, my lord." They said in unison as one received his worn garb and another went to fetch new ones.

"Is this water to your liking, my-"

"Please." Sesshomaru raised his hand. "Leave me to my thoughts. I do not need you here the whole time, I am not a child."

The keepers bowed and quickly left.

"How is he so scary and only a kid." He could hear a keeper whisper to another. His thin dark eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _Scary?_ He thought to himself amused. The water was hot like he enjoyed and scented oils were used, flower petals decorated the water and torches flickered in the ripples his body made. He sank down low, knowing his mother would appear at anytime, to 'check' on him. _She knew I was there._ He would try to pretend he wasn't, but if it was truly futile, he would admit to having listened in. She never showed.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm just having fun. I'll listen to any critiques one has. This shouldn't be too long of a story. Not really a one shot. Definitely a Sesshomaru/OC story. I'll make it more interesting as they get older. Thanks for reading. :D -T.O.P**


	2. Chapter 2: Fall of a clan

**Chapter:2**

* * *

"Aito, please." She cried clinging to his body tightly. "Brother, please don't leave me."

"Ai." He whispered, blood pouring from his lips. "There had to have been something in the drinks"

"I-I don't understand." She shook her head. She really didn't, from what she knew, her family had been controlling the Southern lands peacefully for over a hundred years, the last Inu Daiyokai of the south, a great and noble race. "Aito, I'm scared. Why is this happening, they're all gone, please, don't leave me too."

He wrapped his arms around her. "My sister, I know you are still just a pup but, I fear I cannot protect you for much longer, I feel my time is coming."

"Don't say that." She cried. "Please, please don't say that." There was a dinner that night, a great feast to celebrate her father and brothers, they had all been merry, drinking and talking happily and suddenly things just changed. "What is in this!?" Someone cried, glasses falling from their hands. Then the building exploded, lesser demons, the kinds that can't even change into human form stormed in, from all directions. There was blood everywhere. Now she was here, she and her brother, staggering across the floor of the main hall, him leaning against her childish frame. Her legs shook as she tried desperately to bare his weight. " _I need him to stay with me."_ She thought to herself. The smell of blood, nauseating, the sound of screams and flesh being devoured,deafening. _How could this happen, why did this happen?_ She kept wondering.

"Aito!" A voice shrieks. "This is for you!"

He pushed her away, sending the young pup sliding across the floor, through a pool of what seemed like, intestines. A flash collided with the young Lord sending him sprawling across the ground. "Who are you?" He slurred.

"You don't recognize me?" The voice asks, it sounds distorted, like there are multiple voices speaking as one. "Is this not what you wanted?" It asked. "I changed for you, I killed your family Aito, so you can only look at me, but now, look at me, I am hideous."

"Samara?" He groaned, he could barely sit up.

Ai raced forward, but he growled a deep low growl that only she could hear, a ' _do not come any closer'-_ growl that, she as a child had to respect.

"You said your family would never approve of us being together and you left, even when I gave you my heart-"

The young Inu pup looked around the room trying to find where the voice was coming from, a dark shadow up high in the ceiling, where two red orbs gleamed. _Who was this Samara, was she in love with my brother, did love make her do this?_ She wondered, eyes flashing black with anger.

"You're delusional, Sam. I thought by telling you that, you would leave well-enough alone-" He screamed out in pain, his body was weak, too weak, whatever it is that which he drank, plus his wounds, he was fading. "You certainly won't get my love this way."

"I was in the woods, planning how I would make you mine, when I found this jewel, as if fate wanted this." Samara spoke from the darkness. "Kill them all and no one will get in the way, but then I turned into this and I realized, you would never want me, you weren't supposed to get hurt Aito." She laughed. "But, now, I don't really mind."

"I never tried to lead you on Samara, we, were friends. This jewel, this isn't you." He tried to reason with her. _Slowly Ai, try to get away, hide deep within the walls._

The young pup shook her dark curls from side to side. _No._ Their voices were low, a frequency only Inu Daiyokai could pick up on.

"You are so wrong, you pitiful dog. _This is me._ All of me." She came forth from the shadows, a large horribly disfigured creature.

Ai gasped out of horror, quickly trying to cover her mouth, one hand covered in jellied blood, pressed to her face. The creature looked at the child. "Oh, I forgot about the runt." She hissed. "Of course the poison wouldn't work on her, she is too young to drink your merry drinks-s."

"Leave her out of this, kill me. Just, kill me." Aito rolled over onto his side. "Ai, Run!"

"I've decided to kill you all, and since you, my love are almost dead, I'll kill you first, then have my fun with the pup." She laughed maniacally.

"NO!" The child screamed, racing forward. "NO!" Lightning struck the ground, igniting a wildfire. The young pup darted forward, flinging the blood off of her fingers, they flew like daggers at the creature.

Samara reared back in pain. "What is this?" She hissed, stumbling back, skin torn.

The Inuyokai child leapt for her brother, arms outstretched. _I will transport us out of here, even if it kills me. I will protect him, he's all I have left._ She thought to herself, determined to get them both out.

"Why you little-" Samara's hand turned into a long pointed leg, a spiders leg.

 _She must have been one of the Spider demons, Aito was sent to help in the forest._ The leg shot forward, coming right at the child,

"AI!"

The sound of a blade puncturing flesh, the smell of blood as it is expelled from the body. These are things you never forget. "Aito." Ai whispered, falling to her knee's in one quick motion. Her piercing blue eyes were wide, staring in horror as her brothers body dangled before her, a long black rod wiggling from his abdomen. "AITO!" She screamed, pupils expanding till her eyes were swallowed in black.

"Ai, run." He sputtered.

"NO!" She howled, running at Samara with astonishing speed. "I'll Kill you!" She cried, clawed hand outstretched. "Tear you up from the Inside!" She pierced the disfigured spider demons body, with her own, sending her clawed digits upward, to rip through her layers of skin and bone.

"HOW!" The Jeweled demoness gurgled as Ai's small claws ripped upwards through her skull. Her body peeled in half, still attached at the pelvis.

Ai landed, crouched, behind the carcass, snarling. Something called to her, she turned around, looking at the monster she killed, its tissue began to build up around a shimmering orb . The pup reached in grabbing it, the body of Samara fell into a heap of shredded meat. She looked at it curiously, it was shining dark and pulsating with pure evil, it whispered to her, told her how it could make her more powerful, could help her avenge her brother. "You disgust me." She sneered at the jewel, staring at it, as it pulsated in her palm.

"THE JEWEL!" She could hear roars in the distance, more were coming. She placed the jewel in her obi, shifting her attention to her brother.

"I'm sorry, Ai." He struggled to speak, swallowing heavily, the blood in his throat. "Maybe I should have- been more direct-"

"Sh-h" She whispered, her eyes swirling back to their crystal blue state. "Save you energy, brother, It's not your fault-some people are- deluded."

"You've always been so mature-little-sis-ter."

She held onto him tight. "I'll get you out of here, just survive, please. "

She willed every last ounce of strength she had, to transport them away from the castle, to the west, where her father said there were others like then. The Inu Daiyokai of the Western lands.

* * *

"Did you see that?" The Inu no Taisho whispered harshly as he and his team approached the border of the Southern Lands.

"Yes, these are not normal light strikes-" Said Eiji, he sniffed the air. "Blood, Fire"

"Screams." Another one of the soldiers whispered. "There's a frenzy."

There had been an overwhelming demonic presence early in their journey but now as they neared the border they could hear blood curdling screams. "AITO! PLEASE!" The lightning they had witnessed before struck again this time, closer, followed by rain.

"Eiji, Renji, Daisuke, come with me." The Inu no Taisho ordered. "The rest, finish the reconnaissance mission regarding the castle, we'll follow these screams."

"Yes My lord."

"My lord, is the Inu no Taisho of the South, isn't his third son named Aito." Eiji asked.

"Exactly." He leapt forward through the tree's. _Does his son have something to do with this?_ The rain began to fall harder, but the scent of blood was still strong and getting stronger and they neared a small clearing.

"AITO!" The scream echoed out again. "PLEASE." Followed by, guttural sobbing sounds, the disheartening cries of pain produced by a child. The Inu no Taisho raised a fist up, sending his team to a stop, they watched from a safe distance, with narrowed eyes. A girl, of maybe ten years sat in the clearing, a young male yokai infront of her, with his head and shoulders propped on her lap. "You can't leave me, you can't do this to me. There's no one left. Aito. Please. AITO, PLEASE!" She screamed the last part. She looked human at first, long black hair stuck to her bruised and blood smeared face, but her eyes, her eyes and ears gave her away. The demon in her lap was still young by demon standards, and mortally wounded, his handsome face had been blood stained, blackened in parts, his short, soft brown hair stuck to his forehead, it was his blood they could smell. "AITO!" She screamed again, rocking him back and forth in her arms, she would lean forward pressing her forehead to his. "PLEASE." Lightning crackled through the clouds, at this and she looked up into the rain. "Kill me, if you want to kill me." She yelled. "I know you're watching me!"

Eiji, Renji and Daisuke looked at the Inu no Taisho with surprise. "How-" The Silver haired yokai raised his eyebrows and jumped down from the canopy.

As he approached he could pick up her demon energy, it matched the influx they had felt earlier, she managed to hide it well. "Child, I have no intention of killing you." He stepped out of the shadows. "I am the Ruler of these Lands, the Western Lands-"

He watched as her body language changed, from defensive to relief. "It worked." She whispered. "Aito, it worked, I brought us to safety." She leaned forward one more time, pressing her head to his, eyes closed, she slumped over onto her side.

"Poor child." The Inu no Taisho sighed, walking over to the girl, he crouched low and picked her up, she whimpered in his arms, the sound of an injured pup. She was indeed, the daughter and last heir of the Inu Daiyokai's of the South. "Eiji, Daisuke, bring the young lords body, Renji, tell the others to collect the bodies of the slain Daiyokai, we will have a proper ceremony at the castle."

"Yes, my lord." With a curt nod, he was gone.

Eiji helped Daisuke get the body of the young Lord Aito onto his back for transport. "I can smell her blood as well." Eiji commented.

Inu no Taisho nodded. "I know."

* * *

 **A/N: Its been a while since I've attempted any FF. It will be rated T for now. I'll try to keep it so, though may upgrade later, for violence and what not. Just a warning. - T.O.P**


	3. Chapter 3: A girl named Ai

**Chapter : 3**

* * *

It was morning when Eiji arrived at the castle gate, mid morning to be exact, the castle and the lands where still on high alert, there was much movement and classes had been canceled for the time being. " Lieutenant General." Eiji was greeted as he arrived.

"Get the infirmary set up and a funeral pyre." He ordered.

"Yes, General."

Sesshomaru came upon him. "Funeral pyre?" He asked curiously. "Did some of our men die?"

"Young Lord." Eiji bowed. "No, it was your father's request, for the Daiyoaki of the South. An honorable burial."

"Any survivors?" This voice was not Sesshomaru's, though it had the same icy feel.

Eiji bowed lower. "My lady." He stood up and looked around.

"My son is not one to spread tales, what you need to say can be said in front of him." The Lady of the West replied, motioning for them to go into another room.

"Of course, Milady." Eiji opened the door to one of the spare rooms, allowing Sesshomaru and his mother to pass in, before shutting it. He looked around one more time. "We found two of the Inu Daiyokai's children, his third son and his only daughter. She is a mere pup, of no more than ten or ten and one years, as for her brother, he...did not make it."

"I see." She frowned, eyes flashing with a wave of sympathy. "How did you find her?"

"Screams, my lady. She was screaming her brother's name, asking for him to wake up. We're not sure how they managed to get so far from the castle though, since we found them just past the border into our lands. We think the brother may have transported them there in his last life, to protect her, she was not as gravely injured as he." The Lieutenant General bowed. "I must make sure everything is prepared-"

"Yes, go." She dismissed the General and took a deep breath.

"Screams, for a dead body to wake." Sesshomaru snickered.

"Sounds pathetic, doesn't it?" She asked her son. Her eyes were like razors, cutting into his, she smirked. "She is but a pup, my son, a pup who has lost her entire family, remember that."

He was quiet. "Yes, mother."

"Change your clothes to proper mourning clothes." She replied, walking away, her court maidens suddenly appearing behind her.

The young prince frowned, going back to his room to be changed. His finest black robes, he was outfitted in, his hair tied up and high like his fathers, with a black strap, an indigo sash around his waist. He thought about the girl, he thought about how he would react if his family would be murdered. He scoffed at the idea, his father would never let some jeweled up beast defeat him, his father was too powerful for such a thing to occur. He left his room, took a shortcut through the courtyard and found his way to where he figured his father would shelter the girl, away from anyone but a privileged few.

A guard appeared before him. "Forgive me young lord, but The Inu no Taisho wishes for no one to come through here, this area is now strictly off limits." He bowed. "That includes you."

"Let him pass." The Inu no Taisho's voice echoed from down the hall.

The guard bowed, stepping to the side. The young prince, raised a slender eyebrow in amusement and made his way down the quiet hall. He could smell, medicine and the sweet scent of sage, being burned. Low murmurs, being exchanged. The door was half open to the room, smoke creeped out from the top corner, a snake clinging to the wooden frame. His father's back was to him, and all he could see of the patient was a lump that he assumed to be her feet. The Doctor was a Tree imp, withered and ancient, he knew the best plants for all types of illness or malaise.

"The child's injuries were not that extensive, but I can feel her energy, it has been drained quite so, I wonder if it was not her brother, but in fact, she, who transported them to safety." The Doctor mused, wrapping up his belongings in a cloth sack.

"I did feel an intense demonic energy spike, as we approached the border, It may have been hers." The Inu no Taisho replied, he was sitting with his legs crossed, one arm bent across one knee, the other rubbing at his chin.

"I have given her all I can, Lord Taisho, it is up to her now." He bowed, slinging his stuff over his shoulder.

"Your service is appreciated, as always, Nahmu. Thank you." The Lord of the West nodded to the Tree demon. Then turned his head to the doorway. "Will you just stand there for eternity?" He asked.

Sesshomaru blinked. "Father." He bowed. "Mister Nahmu."

The Doctor looked at him through pinched eyes. "Young Lord, how kind of you to join. I was just taking my leave."

Sesshomaru stepped to the side, allowing the Imp to waddle by. He crossed into the room and finally saw the girl, she was laying under a large kimono, her hands at her sides wrapped in white linen, her features were soft, feminine. He felt his cheeks go hot, with nerves. Her skin kind of dark, her lower lip puffy, a split running down the middle of it. Her hair was dark, very dark, with soft curls all around her head. She could pass for an elite human, but her ears, her ears were that familiar pointed ear that most demons had. In her ear were three silver loops, he wondered if they held any significance.

"She is pretty, is she not." His father spoke, placing his large clawed hand on her forehead.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "She could pass for human, and humans are ugly."

The Inu no Taisho laughed. "My son." He motioned for him to sit, besides him, near the girls head. "Certainly many humans are unsavory, but there are always the rare few. When you begin to mature, you will find beauty in many places."

Sesshomaru sat and stared at the girl, curiously. He would never admit that he thought she was quite pretty. "Any more news of her family?"

"Not yet." The Great Inu Lord sighed. "It may be a shock to her, when she wakes up and remembers all that has happened to her." He stood up. "I am giving you a task my son. Keep an eye on her for the rest of the day, if there are any changes, alert the guard on duty. Perhaps she will be less frightened if she seems a pup around her age, by her side."

"Yes father." Sesshomaru replied coolly, but internally he was excited. His first mission, his first real responsibility in times of war. He smirked as his father left, folding his arms into the sleeves of his Kimono.

* * *

There was an unfamiliar warmth in the air, distant sounds of busy palace life, that were almost comforting, but the smells, the smells were not familiar. She sat up quickly, eyes weary, but wide, her body ached furiously.

"You're awake." The young prince remarked, watching her with cautious curiosity. She stared at him with untrusting eyes, her body tense, bandaged hands gripping the kimono that covered her. "I am Sesshomaru, My father is the Great Inu no Taisho of the West. What is your name." Her wide icey, blue eyes bore into his, unwavering, he tried to read her emotions, but she had become a blank slate, her body relaxed, her facial expression flat.

"Ai." She whispered dryly. "I am Ai, of the Southern Inu Daiyokai tribe." She pushed the kimono off of her legs, revealing they too, had been bandaged. Her skin was dark against the white linen robes and bandages that covered her body. She stood, looking around the room, with cold eyes. "Bring your father, to me." She ordered.

Sesshomaru stood, taken back by her demeanor. "You should remember whose house you are in-"

" Forgive me." She replied cutting him off, he watched as her pupils seemed to expand, ever so slightly, then return to normal "I request your father's presence, please." Her pleasantry was forced.

He scoffed, exiting the room. "I will return."

When the door shut, the young girl fell to her knee's. "It was real." She whispered to herself. Her body was sore, hands and feet throbbing. "Aito, Eizo, Hiro, Mother….Father…" She held her hand to her hands to her chest. She wanted to scream, scream herself into oblivion. But, she didn't, she kept her composure, sat up straight, held her head high, cleared her throat and stood up. She was still weak, she could sleep for days, but not, not until she found saw her brother, she had to say goodbye to him. She remembered her father speaking of the Lord of the West, a noble and powerful demon lord, they wanted to unite the Southern and Western lands, unite the Inu Daiyokai clans. We were far and few between. She felt his aura, the same as that night, his trick was that there was almost no aura at all, his approach was silent, too silent, as for his son, Sesshomaru, he was easy to sense, strong for a pup so young, she wondered if he knew how to hide it, like she.

"Lady Ai." The Inu no Taisho's voice was deep and calm. "May we enter?"

"Yes." She replied.

The door slid open and he entered. She stared at him, eye's flashing quickly as she took in his stature, he was tall and handsome, dressed in royal regalia. She remembered her father, dressed similarly, in dark blue, his long, golden, wavy tresses pulled up high in a similar fashion. He had strong features like her father as well, perhaps this was how most Inu Daiyokai were built. "My brother." She quickly started. "Where-is his body?"

"So you remember-" The Lord of the West started to speak, but saw her reaction, the flash of desperateness that crossed over her youthful eyes. "Come with me, Lady Ai. I will explain along the way." He turned. "In the meantime, wear the robe my Son here carries."

She put it on and followed the Daiyokai down the hall. "As you know, your brother was dead, when we found you two, I sent my men to see if their were any survivors, we only have remains." He glanced down to see the child's reaction, but the hood of her cloak, hid her well. "I am preparing for a proper funeral, if you have no objections." He waited.

"I light the fire." Was her response. "It is our custom, the surviving family, lights the fire and sings, the song." she sighed, almost inaudible to the yokai ear. "As the sun falls."

"Of course."

* * *

 **Thanks, if you're still reading. -T.O.P 3**


	4. Chapter 4: The Likely Duo

**Chapter:4**

* * *

The room where they kept the young Lords body was cold, to keep the smell at bay, incense tinted the room in smoke. Sesshomaru watched the exchange in silence, watched how his father interacted with the girl, how he ordered the undertakers out of the room, how he gave the girl her space. He was delicate with her. The girls bandaged hands came up and slid the hood of her cloak backwards, he watched as she slowly approached her brothers body.

"It happened so fast." Her voice was monotone yet soft. "We were celebrating many things that night, the most important was reuniting with out Inu Daiyokai brothers."

Sesshomaru looked at his father who was staring at the young girl with intense focus, his thick brows furrowed together.

"They were drinking, that which I am too young to indulge in." She knelt at the body's shoulders. "There was laughing and cheering and music...then confusion. It had to do with the drink, there was something in it, everyone began to change, some fell, some stumbled." Her bandaged hand reached out, to cup her brothers cheek. "Cold." She whispered. "I don't understand." Her voice cracked, emotion finally rising to the surface. "We have ruled those lands quietly, with little problems. The hoards of lesser trash." She spit, looking up at the Inu no Taisho. "They rained down on us, by the hundreds, as if they knew we were vulnerable."

The Inu no Taisho stared at the young pup, there was something special about her, something unique. She hid her aura well, but in times of emotional outburst, it seemed her aura would pour through, it was strong, stronger than what he deemed normal for a child of her age, even compared to his son, who far surpassed many, already. He watched as her pupil dilated, the black beginning to swallow up those translucent blues.

"Aito too had been affected by the drink, he protected me from the initial raid, obtaining wounds in the process. Then Samara came-she came deformed by a jewel." Her breathing was uneven, her words seething with hatred. "My brother had been sent as an ambassador, to end a feud between Spideryokai, in the high hills. It seems, one fell in love with him and when he said no, she decided to kill us, all."

Sesshomaru was surprised by her comment. "This all occurred, because-"

"The jewel." Ai stood quickly. "Where is the jewel." She had forgot, between her pain and determination to see her brother, she had forgotten that the jewel was hidden within her obi.

"Jewel." Inu no Taisho snapped. "There was no jewel."

For someone so young, she was fierce and full of fire. "I had the jewel, in my Obi. It is dangerous, it whispers malice into your ears. Makes your blood quiver with pure blood lust- sinks you low, like Samara." Her eyes were back to normal. "You need to find it, destroy it. Those who are weak cannot handle it."

"EIJI!" The Inu no Taisho shouted.

"My lord." He appeared as if from the air itself. "Gather all who came in contact with the girl and the girls clothes."

"My lord?" Eiji was confused by the request.

"NOW!" He roared. "Sesshomaru stay with Ai, take her back to her room if she so desires. I must go."

"Yes father." He bowed.

"How did I not sense it earlier?" She asked herself.

"How dangerous is this, jewel?" Sesshomaru asked. This girl was like no other demoness he had met, nothing at was different, she almost scared him, in a way. He had seen her eyes, the way they start to go black when she is mad and the way she spoke, was like him, he understood why people found him scary.

"Any weak willed demon or human would fall for its charms." She replied. "We need to find it, before something terrible happens."

"What do you mean we?" Asked the Prince, brows furrowed.

"I know what it feels like." She snapped. "And we're pups, pups are hardly seen as a threat."

"We're Daiyokai pups, that is a threat." He replied unconvinced.

She huffed. "Look, here-" She froze. "It's nearby, I can feel it." She ran for the door.

Sesshomaru leapt in front of her. "Father would not be pleased, if we put ourselves in danger-"

"You don't want you family to end up like mine, do you?" She asked, fists bunched. "You have stronger demons working for you than we did, I can feel the different aura's, lots of high ranked demons wander these grounds." she growled. "It's moving away."

Sesshomaru frowned. He didn't take threats lightly, but she also had a point. "Fine." He whispered. Turning his back to her, he knelt on one knee. "Get on."

"What?" She took a step back. Does he expect me to climb on?

"You're still weak and I am fast." His head was turned, to show the profile of his face, the magenta stripes on his cheeks and that of his eyelids, his golden eye looking at her coolly.

She nodded, carefully getting onto his back. "Go straight." He took off, with demonic speed. She held onto his shoulders raced down the hall, a flash, a gust that blew out the torches. "Right." He slid to a stop and turned right. It was a dead end. "How?" She whispered.

"Which way?" He growled.

She closed her eyes tight, feeling the jewel. "Maybe it's outside. Lets go outside."

Sesshomaru knew the palace well and took a short cut to the courtyard. "Now where?' He asked, adjusting her weight against his back.

"I don't understand." She ran jumped off of his back looking around, the sun was to set in a few hours, she could tell by the chill in the air. "It is right here." She looked around in circles and up at the sky. "How is it, here but not?"

"Chambers." Said Sesshomaru, staring at the ground. "It was in your Obi, correct?" He asked. "The chambers are how and where the servants come in and out of different sections of the palace."

"Of course." She climbed onto his back. "The chambers."

* * *

 **Bare with me guys. Still trying to find my groove? -T.O.P**


	5. Chapter 5: Where's the jewel

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

Ai stared at the young prince, in awe, holding her injured arm, tight against her body. A long green, glowing whip of his demonic aura, extended from two fingers and wrapped around the cod demons neck. A simple washer demon, who managed to get ahold of the jewel. Though cornering him proved to be a challenge with a minor injury. The Royal duo seemed to be on the winning team.

"Kill him, quickly." Ai shouted.

The Cod demon screamed in fear. "Spare me, Spare me, My lord!"

"Don't listen to it!" Yelled Ai, struggling to her feet.

Sesshomaru stared at the fish, in his ten and two years of life, he had never willingly killed anything, not anything that pleaded for its life."

The demon was toad like, with a cod head, wide bulbous eyes and a dangly whisker from the corners of its mouth. Something seemed to inch up from its gut as its mouth opened.

"Watch out!" Ai shouted, she jumped, throwing her body weight into the prince, her arms wrapped around his waist. The demon had spit an orb of acidic goo at him. But, Ai, had protected him, wrapping them into a small orb, and moving to another location, in the tunnel. She rolled off of him, when they returned to size, the whole scene only taking a second, at least.

The demon slapped the stone wall and water rushed forth.

"Do you think you're clever, toad?" Sesshomaru asked, his arm was scraped from where he landed on the ground. Water rushed up to his knees. He glanced at Ai, the water at her thighs, she looked tired, more tired than before.

"I told you to kill him." She growled.

Sesshomaru nodded, his hesitation had put the min this predicament and she had saved his life. He would end this quickly. Poison gas exploded forth from his claw, followed by his energy wip. The water from the walls stopped.

"Sesshomaru! Ai!?" The Inu no Taisho's voice echoed through the chambers.

Ai ran through the water as it receded. "Retrieve the jewel quickly, otherwise he'll revive." She said, as she passed the young prince, who stared at the demons lifeless body, it sliced in to multiple pieces, half melted. Its blood, filled the senses. He watched as Ai stuck her bandaged hand into its fleshy bits, unfazed. He admired it. "Got it." She pulled a pinkish orb from the flesh, her white bandage now the color of berry wine. "Shut it." She hissed at the jewel.

"Sesshomaru." His father was behind him now, the waters had receded to a puddle. The Demon Lord stared at the slaughtered demon. "It seems you found the culprit, and administered your justice."

"He tried to kill us." Sesshomaru replied, composing himself. "Those were the consequences."

The demon Lord patted his son on the shoulder. "You did well, my son. Your first kill, was noble."

"Father." Sesshomaru turned to look up at him. "Ai, is injured."

"I'm fine." She replied. "In no Taisho, this, is the Jewel, please, destroy it, hide it, get rid of it." She walked over to him, he extended his large hand. She dropped the jewel into it and studied him closely.

"I now understand what you mean." He said with an amused smirk. "By weak willed, it speaks such petty words." He wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed. "I know just who to take this to." He turned to walk away. "You two helped us avoid a much bigger problem."

Sesshomaru looked at Ai. "Are you, able?"

She stared at him confused. _Is he asking if I am okay?_ He turned his back to her again, and knelt. "Get on."

"I'm-"

"I said get on." The young prince snapped.

Ai huffed, and reluctantly climbed on. "Fine."

The Inu no Taisho hid his smirk, watching his son care for the young lady. "Shall we postpone the burial?" He mused.

"No." Said Ai, from his son's back. Her voice now sounded tired. "We must do it today, while I am here."

"Do you plan on going somewhere?" The Inu no Taisho asked, but she did not respond.

"She's sleeping." Sesshomaru whispered.

* * *

 **-T.O.P**


	6. Chapter 6: No ordinary girl

**Chapter:6**

 **A/N: I do not own the song, Arirang. Creative license has been taken, with its lyrics. I do however recommend listening to Arirang Alone, sung by So Hyang. -Thanks T.O.P**

* * *

Ai stared at herself in the mirror, the lady of the palace had gifted her with clothes for the ceremony and court-lady's of her own. They dressed her in many layers, the top being that of a magnificent black silk kimono, colorful flowers woven throughout, in royal reds, and blues, small blossoms turned white at her sleeves, the Obi she wore was dark red, matching the kimono layered just beneath. Her loose curls, were pulled up and tight, a neat bun at the back of her head, a single hair pin, placed, jewels hanging from it. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"It is okay to cry, dear pup." Lady Kazane stood behind the young girl. "You have been through much."

Ai trembled at her words, Sesshomaru's mother, placed her hands on the pups shoulders, her slender digits gripped her shoulder. The young girl turned, pushing her face into Lady Kazane's dark robes, she cried, cried for everyone and everything she lost. She would cry, allow the Inu no Taisho's mate to see her weakness this once. She vowed to herself, this would be the last time she showed this sort of weakness.

The Lady of the West lowered herself down to one knee, leveling herself with the child, her golden eyes, staring straight into the child blue pools. She could see the resolve in her eyes, she knew all too well. "Daiyokai's can feel." She whispered. "It is what separates us from the lesser, the control we exude over our bodies and emotions is what makes us, so great."

Ai stepped away from her touch. "Thank you, for the clothes and your hospitality." She avoided Lady Kazane's statement, having already ,made her decision. "I will repay you all, one day."

The Lady stood, adjusting the white pelt she carried over her arms and around her chest. "The sun will set soon. We should say goodbye to your family, the proper way."

Ai nodded, following her out of the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood next to his father, staring up at the Funeral pyres, they had managed to find the rest of Ai's family, what was left of them.

"Lady Ai." The Inu no Taisho greeted the young pup, cleaned up she looked like the royalty she was, she had an air about her as she walked.

The sky was painted orange, blue and pink, somehow the colors faded so well into each other, highlighting Ai's small silhouette, making her kimono glow. Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"These Lords have come to honor your family, and you." The Inu no Taisho motioned to the men behind him, all donned in their finest robes, fully armored. These men were his closest allies and also had no bad blood with the Lord of the South, to him this was strategic, get Ai a backing, for her future, have them meet her now. The Demon Lords and few Lady's introduced themselves to the girl, one by one in their own customs.

Ai bowed, ever so slightly and with a cool, chilling voice, thanked them for their respect. She then bowed to The Inu no Taisho and Lady Kazane and finally, faced the funeral Pyres. The Inu no Taisho spoke, giving a powerful eulogy. Ai listened intently, but heard nothing, her mind focused on the mountainous stacks of wood in front of her, the wood that held her family, she had no idea how she would repay the Inu no Taisho for his kindness, as a pup, she couldn't fathom a plan. His speech ended powerfully just as the sun began its descent beyond the mountains. A torch was presented to the young demoness, she grabbed in, walked towards the pyre and stuck it in the ground, just before it. The Small noble crowd watched curiously, unfamiliar with the customs of their brothers to the South.

The Inu no Taisho stood strong, his mate on his right, his son to his left, he watched the pup curiously. He watched as she took a few steps back from the flames and bowed her head, just slightly, her expressions where a mystery to him as he could only see her back. He watched as she moved her bandaged arms towards the sky, without a single word. Her aura spiked, it wasn't like what he had felt upon their first encounter, but it was strong, he assumed she was still keeping it capped. The Lords behind him, took a step back in surprise.

"That Child." The Leader of the Water Sprites gasped.

A blue bolt scattered across the sky, a blue that seemed to match the child's eyes, it struck the pyre, with a scream and crack, it erupted into a hot blue flame. "Ari-rang-" The sound rose up over the thunderous roar of flames. "Arirang, Arirang-alone." She was singing, her youthful voice carried over the flames, on the wind. "Go-o and cross, over Arirang Hill."

Lady Kazane watched the girl, the heat of the flames, pushed loose strands of her hair, causing them dance about. This girl was special, the power she exuded, the control she had, it was impressive. The song the girl sang, it was not often that she came across Demons that did such a thing, she found it refreshing. The Inu no Taisho, brushed his hand against hers, she looked at him, he motioned with a smirk, towards their son. Their pup stared at the girl with wide golden eyes, that reflected the fire, she hadn't seen him make that look in a long time, not since he was newly discovering the world. She could see that something was stirring in his young heart.

"Do you see the lonely island, far away, in the sea? A rough wind blows and whips at its tree's. Just know that it will be at ease." She continued singing, her voice though still youthful, was perfect. "Arirang" She sand with more passion."It will flow, flow, flow." With each word flow, the fire grew with intensity. "And become one" The fire was all consuming, swirling high above the treetops. "Arirang, Arirang, Arariyo. Pass over Arirang hill, and do not look back, and when you cross know that our hearts will, flow." The fire started to swirl with white. "Flow, Flow." She sang, an aura could be felt from the flames, though it was not entirely demonic in nature. With a flash the fire went out, smoke, embers and five red glowing orbs remained. "Arirang, Arirang…" Ai's voice was barely a whisper. "Arirang Alone." The swirling orbs had no outward malevolent aura, but they were demonic.

The Inu no Taisho couldn't believe his eyes, he had seen many things in his many centuries on this plane, but this was something new in itself. The spirits of the Inu Daiyokai's of the South, he could see them, in their true form, towering and beautiful, he looked around, wondering if anyone else saw them.

The biggest one, the Alpha, Lord Takehiko, the Inu no Taisho of the South stood before him. "Thank you, brother." Though his mouth did not move, Lord Toga could hear his voice. " Ai, is a special child, Lord Toga, she is like no other, her ancestry is complicated as she was born of both darkness and light…"

"Cross, cross over Arirang hill." Ai finished singing, the reddish orbs of light flashed and shot up high into the dark of heavens, all that remained was ash, marking where the pyre was and smoke from the torch.

"My lord." Lady Kazane nudged her husband, he stood rigid, his chest moving faster than usual. He didn't answer, she discreetly grabbed his hands, it gripped hers in return.

"Did you see them?" He asked, low.

"See whom?" She replied.

"Lord General, can we talk." The Water Sprite, smirked, pushing a teal strand of hair behind her ear. The other nobles had gathered behind her, they nodded.

"Of course, we have much to discuss." He replied, smiling.

"It seems we do." Her eyes bore into the back of the young Inu pup.

 _What, was that?_ The young lord thought to himself. _What is this?_ His heart was beating fast in his chest, with excitement and fear. He wondered, if that other feeling he had was fear.

"I'm sure she needs a moment." Said his mother looking down at him. "Stay with her in the meantime."

He nodded. "I shall stay." With that his mother left, the sky was dark, with only half of the moon shining its light down on them. The wind blew, a cool breeze that pushed the dark ash across the grass. She stood, for what seemed like hours. _Will she live with us, now?_ He wondered. She now had nothing, not even a kingdom. He wondered if his father would seize control of the south and how would she react to an action. He was in such deep thought, he hadn't realized that she had left. He looked around. "Ai?"

* * *

 **Thanks to all who follow and read. Next Chapter Soon. -T.O.P**


	7. Chapter 7: Hong Yeol

**Chapter 7**

* * *

She slept for days after that, her energy had been completely drained. While she slept, the young prince grew, another year older, his height improving, losing the roundness of a pups face. He trained harder now too, made acquaintances in class, checked in on the girl every so often. Sometimes she'd wake, her blue eyes would flutter open, sparkling around her black pupils, before shutting, hiding them 'd leave water near her and leave. He spoke with his father about the Jewel, it was gone for now, hidden, given to someone to protect it, someone he trusted. As for the land in the south, there were some arguments over it, a possible plan to further divide it, though talk was cheap. Those who talked of this, wanted action sooner than later, for they feared the child, who would want her land back.

While Sesshomaru grew, the Inu no Taisho studied, having searched the Southern Daiyokai's library, finding the books Ai's father had left, he studied them in secret. There was a deep history in their tribe, they were not of the same blood as him or his mate's. The first Inu Daiyokai of theirs was from the mainland, the merciless and evil demon Hong Yeol, cast and set to die at sea, he ended up in these lands. He had a child, brought to him, by force, from a she-wolf demon, disgusted was the woman that she eventually took her own life. These stories, the Great General had never heard of them, never, until now. He kept these books stored for safety, in an enchanted box. Hong Yeol's son was a hybrid, powerful and ferocious, he was much like his father in brutality, but there seemed to be something that maybe came from his mother, where his personality differed. News of Hong Yeol's ways reached the mainland and their colony was dispatched to rid the poor island of their relative, this foreign war in the Generals home territory, led to a great amount of lives lost, human and demon. Inu no Taisho remembered hearing his father speak of this great battle, the demonic auras that converged were so strong it cast the world into a grey. According to the text Hong Yeol's son, Daichi had a change of heart and turned on his own father. In that time, the Daiyokai's from the mainland had joined forces with a Miko of whom at that time, had incredible spiritual power. This miko and Daichi became more than just allies, according to the text.

Upon Hong Yeol's demise, he placed a curse on his son, he wanted his son to be filled with an all consuming evil, to kill the human woman he had fallen for. There isn't much detail offered between the books, but from what the Inu no Taisho could gather, the Miko unable to reverse the curse, was able to seal it within Daichi. The Inu Daiyokai's then attempted to right the wrongs of Hong Yeol and set up the beginnings of their empire. The Miko died while birthing a child, a female, of both immense spiritual and demonic power, this new yet tainted bloodline had then attempted to be 'purified', by the child's engagement to another Inu Daiyokai and so they attempted to right their seems that, the young pup Ai, was unique, having Spiritual and Demonic abilities, though it seemed as if her demonic aura was almost pure, he could sense no spiritual power, not until the night of the funeral all of those months ago.

* * *

It was cold when she woke up, she could smell it in the air, the chill. She felt, powerful,recharged and slowly she sat up, pushing the blanket off of her as she brought her knees to her chest. The bandages she had once worn, were now gone , her skin was flawless, as if it had never been touched. She reached her arms out straight, saw how the simple white kimono failed to reach her wrists, she had grown while she was asleep, her fingers felt longer, certainly her nails were. Running her dark hands through her hair, she inspected its length, it too had grown. She looked around for a mirror, it stood in the far corner of the room a candle lit beside it. She stood up, walked over to it and inspected herself. The kimono was a little short on her, certainly she had changed, even if just a bit. She stretched, cracking a few bones in her body. The palace was quiet. She could finally take in the home of the Inu no Taisho, its grandeur, it was impressive. The veranda bordered a palace garden, its foliage was mostly bare, except for the Ume and Maple Tree's, which boldly defied the chill that swept through their branches. The moon was high in the sky, a bright shining orb, washing the world in its pale, luminescent rays. She walked down the steps of the veranda, her bare feet on the cool stone path, she stepped out from beneath the shadow of the curved roof and into the milky beams of the moon. Arms stretched out from her sides, palms up, she leaned her head back, inhaling the scents of the castle, the forest and the garden.

"You're awake."

She knew this voice, the voice that belonged to a presence she hadn't initially sensed. It was a familiar voice, though slightly different, she turned around, looking at where the steps from the veranda met the stone path, it was there at the top, he stood. "Sesshomaru." She smiled at him, he seemed different from what she remembered. _He has changed too._ She mused to herself. "It seems I am." She walked towards him. "Did, I disturb you?"

"No." He replied, watching her cautiously. She seemed okay to him, her strength had returned, he could tell. "This was merely happenstance."

"Of course."

Sesshomaru smirked and watched her carefully, she was walking back up the stone path, her infirmary robes glowing in the moons light.

"What have I missed?" Asked Ai, now standing next to the young lord. She noticed his features, thinner, he had changed, he was maturing. Height wise, he was still taller than her, she reached a hand up, her nails touching the stripes on his cheek. "I never noticed these." His skin was warm, to her touch.

He closed his eyes. "Are you finished?" His voice was cold, though internally his nerves were on fire, he wondered if she could hear his heartbeat quicken.

"Show me the palace." Ai replied, bringing her hand back to herself. "Now that I feel-." She stretched, on the tips of her toes. "Great." Her lips pulled back into a devious grin, her sharp canines gleamed.

"My father will be up soon, I'll show you most of the palace and then bring you to him." He turned on the heel of his black armored boot. "You will stay with us?" He asked as they walked down the veranda.

Ai walked with her arms crossed. "If your father will have me." The palace was even more impressive than she had remembered.

Sesshomaru lead her from the back of the palace and into the woods. "He will." He replied, they traveled down a narrow footpath, it was almost unnoticeable, except the young Lords scent was heavy on the path.

"You come here often." Asked Ai, her bright blue eyes watched the young demon curiously, the way his hair, which was pulled up high like his father, swayed with his body. The path became more and more dense. He stopped suddenly, causing her to nearly walk into him.

"I understand that you have been through a lot." He started, turning himself to face her. "Living in the palace with our family, whom you do not know, may be hard. This is a place you can go to, when you need to get away from everything." He stepped forward and the thick brush rippled.

"A, barrier?" She couldn't believe her eyes, that was why his scent disappeared suddenly. She had never seen an actual barrier before. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her through the distorted tree's, into that which was beyond. It was beautiful, steam rose off of the water, dark evergreen's offered privacy and the ward offered protection, sorted rocks and boulders lined it. "What is this place?"

"I come here often, to think." Replied Sesshomaru, he enjoyed her reaction, the awe in her eyes, he had hoped she would like it,he had specifically found out how to adapt the ward to allow for her entrance as well.

"Thank you." Ai replied staring at him.

He couldn't read her emotions, her face had gone blank again, unreadable. "I can take you back and i'll finish-"

"No." She replied. "I like it here, I've been indoors for too long." The water called to her, she wanted the hot water around her knees. "Join me." She said sitting on the edge of the spring, placing her feet in, the water went up to her calves. Sesshomaru sat down near her, legs crossed, with no interest of placing them into the hot spring. "Tell me Sesshomaru, what can I expect from my time here?"

Sesshomaru snickered. "Youth Instruction."

Ai stared at him."What?"

"The offspring of the leaders in the West and some, are brought together at a designated location, there an Instructor mentors us." Sesshomaru's smirk faded. "It is politically motivated and quite frustrating."

"Do you learn combat?" She asked.

"You learn many things, combat can be one of them." He answered, staring up at the sky. "Is that what you are interested in?"

Gently she raised her legs out of the water. "It is a good skill."

He nodded. "It is."

* * *

 **It's been a while. Sorry. More to follow. Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews. :D - T.O.P**


	8. Chapter 8: It is

_**Chapter 8  
**_

* * *

"Lady Ai." The Inu no Taisho smiled warmly, admiring his son next to the young princess, they were very handsome pups. They smelled of outdoors, the chill of changing seasons, pine from the forest. A door in the back of his study opened, in walking Sesshomaru's mother, Lady Kazane.

"Ai." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Her sakura flower colored kimono was bright against her pale skin.

"Did Sesshomaru treat you well?"

Ai bowed to them both. "Yes, we went for a walk-"

"Mother, Father." Sesshomaru interrupted, with a curt bow.

"Ai will need clothes, if she is to be staying with us, suitable for the weather."

Lady Kazane and her mate exchanged quick glances. "Of course my son, I am already having them prepared, along with a room."

She walked over to the Inu no Taisho, slipping an arm around his. "Honey." She cooed to him, then addressed her son once more.

"I hope you do understand, that even as young as you are, Ai will be staying in a separate section of the Palace, she is still a Lady, after all. I will be staying there as well, while I prepare for alternate arrangements."

"The Ocean Palace?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No." The Inu no Taisho spoke. "The sky palace."

Ai was surprised among hearing the news. "S-sky Palace?"

"It is My castle, pup. Only few are privileged enough to know of it." She chuckled. "It has been a while since I've been up there, it will be our house, though of course there will be quarters here for you as well."

"I see."

"The move will not be for some time, dear." Said Lady Kazane. " You will also begin youth instruction, this you will start, while still here and private instruction will occur at our new residence later. I will take you to your new room, your clothes should be ready along with a fresh bath. What do you say?"

"I do not yet know how to give thanks." Ai replied, gently falling to her knee's. "One day, I will." As she bent to lower her forehead to the ground, a large pale hand stopped her.

"Stand." The Inu no Taisho stared down at her, he was bent on one knee. His golden eyes narrowed and gleaming. "You are an Inu Daiyokai, you never bow that low, not even to us." He raised her to her feet. "Remember that."

Ai was stunned silent. She nodded. "Of course, my Lord."

"Let us leave." Lady Kazane said, heading towards the sliding door. She motioned for Ai to follow. The young girl did.

The door shut, Sesshomaru stayed standing, watching his father carefully. "Why are you sending her away?" He asked.

"Does this bother you?" His father asked playfully.

"It does not." He scoffed. "I am simply curious."

"She will be a young woman soon, my son." Inu no Taisho replied, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Though I do not mind having her live under the same roof, even without blood relation your mother pointed out that as she comes of age, if she is living in this palace with a young male of similar age, her virtue will be under attack. It is best that she is kept away, with your mother. She will be a more suitable bride option that way, should we need to make marital alliances."

The muscles around Sesshomaru's jaw twitched. "I understand."

* * *

Lady Kazane joined Ai in the large bathing hall, stripped down to a white bathing robe, she scooped the scented water into a ladle and poured it into Ai's long dark curls. "You have no mother now." She spoke sweetly, pouring more water onto the pups head. "I will take care of you."

Ai stared blankly ahead, every time she thought she knew what she wanted, it changed, she wasn't sure what to think or how to feel, even when she would briefly feel at ease. Dried petals floated in the water, this scene, she remembered this scene. Her mother would do this with her, her mother's long dark fingers smoothing back her curls as she poured the scented water. During this time they would talk, about the adventures with her elder siblings, about the books her father would read, the skills she learned. She would never experience that with her again.

"Okay." She whispered. Lady Kazane's pale fingers massaged soap into her scalp, then down her hair, using her fingers as a comb, before twisting the hair up onto the top of her head.

"I too lost my family, when I was young. My mate, it was his father who saved me, many moons ago. We were the last great Inu Daiyokai of the Sky." She paused, as if she were reminiscing. "Sesshomaru's ancestors are of Phantom beasts, great and mighty and You, what of your kind?" She asked.

"We vary." Ai replied, she rubbed the scented oil soaps, into her bare skin and neck as Lady kazane rinsed the soap from her hair. "Some more powerful than others…"

"Is that so?" The Lady of the West was impressed.

"It is." Ai replied, dunking herself into the water.

* * *

The first six months of youth instruction, were not easy. Ai felt out of place, though it did not show. The children of other nobles, were ruthless in their ways. Their high status and similarity in age, allowed for casual and occasionally insulting behavior. Ai was usually quiet, exceeding in combat and tactical-chase. She got along well with most of the other students, male and female alike, as long as they didn't bother her too much.

"Yo, Tsuki."

"I told you, to stop, calling me that!"

"Ah, c'mon barrier boy."

"Shut-up! My name is Tsukuyomaru!"

"Leave him alone, Shichiro."

"Shut your mouth, Ai. You don't even belong here" He scoffed, spitting in her direction. "You should've died with the rest of your clan."

The group of unsupervised daiyokai children went silent. Shichiro was the seventh son of the King of the panther clan. Tensions were always high between them and the loyal lesser demons of the west,which ultimately caused tension between the King and the Inu no Taisho. Shichiro had dark auburn hair and large but narrow, green eyes, he was one of the few sons of the king that could maintain a more humanoid form.

Sesshomaru stared at the Prince of the Panther clan, eyes locking in, evaluating all the places her would cause hurt. "Whoa there, young lord." Their instructor for the day, a loyal lesser Inu demon called Seiten placed a hand on the young prince's shoulder. Seiten was a large man, tall and stocky, with colored markings on his cheekbones, and just above his temples. He had arrived just in time to keep Sesshomaru in check.

"How dull you must be,to find pleasure by such petty means." Ai snapped. "Neko-chan" She smirked at her childish taunt.

Shichiro growled at her insult. "Excuse me?"

"I'm fairly certain you heard me, Neko-chan." Her bright blue eyes bore into him, daring him.

"I'm a Panther, not a cat." He hissed.

"Aw, c'mon does the name bother you?"

Their classmates snickered. Shichiro frowned, eyes darting from person to person, he didn't like being insulted, not in front of his peers, let alone by her. He couldn't stand her, she hardly tried and could master almost any new skill they were introduced to. She was usually quiet and hardly spoke to anyone, yet everyone seemed to get along with her. I'll show her. He pounced, causing his peers to step back in surprise.

Sesshomaru caught the smirk that flashed across Ai's mouth, the flash that came and went in a fraction of a second, right before Shichiro had her down on the ground.

Seiten kept a hand on his shoulder. "He needs to learn."

Sesshomaru nodded. He knew Ai was more than capable of protecting herself but, that didn't mean he liked watching everything unfold.

"Man, I am sorry I'm late." A voice chuckled, approaching the young prince. "Hey, Teacher." The student waved casually to Seiten. He was one of the older students, around Sesshomaru's age, an outgoing young Falcon daiyoaki.

"Nice of you to join us, Hayato."

"Ah, please, just call me Yato." He whined.

Ai flipped Shichiro, pinning him beneath her. "What is your problem?" She asked, her small fist balled up, aimed and ready to meet its target. "Just give it all a rest, leave him alone, leave everyone alone. You think you are so great." She growled. "Now look at you-"

He spit in her face.

Ai's demonic aura spiked, briefly. It sent a wave through everyone's bones. The potential energy built up in her loaded fist, was released. Her knuckles connecting with his cheek, again and again, and again. The scent of blood filled the air.

"Ai!" Tsukuyomaru shouted. "It's not worth it." He pulled her off of the Panther Prince, hands gripping her shoulders.

Shichiro sat up, stunned, tasting the blood in his mouth, he wiped it with the back of his hand. Ai stood, looking down in his direction, but not looking at him at all. Tsukuyomaru was still holding onto her shoulders. Her knuckles were bruised, panther blood staining her skin.

"You're right." Suddenly her eyes made contact with his. "Not worth it."

"She's scary." Hayato laughed, elbowing Sesshomaru in the arm. "Did you catch that spike? Was that even real?"

"My parents told me to be careful of her, I don't know why Shichiro always has to start things." One female student whispered to another. The other student nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Tsukuyomaru said, letting go of Ai's shoulders. "But it is not worth starting a battle over-"

"Stop letting your peers walk all over you." She snapped, turning to look the young Bat Daiyokai in the eyes. "You are a daiyokai, don't let anyone, treat you as if you are less."

"Well, since we seemed to be done here." Seiten spoke up now, walking into the middle of the clearing. "Sesshomaru, take Shichiro here, to get cleaned up, Tsukuyomaru go with Ai, as for the rest of you, today's lesson will be about….control."

They groaned.

Hayato laughed. "Nice."

* * *

Ai knelt at the river's edge, placing her hands in the cool water.

"Are you...okay?" Tsukuyomaru asked, he knelt next to her, reaching his tan hands into the water to grab hers, he helped wash the blood off of them.

Ai looked up at him, frozen. His amethyst eyes gleamed with intensity, as he gently, removed the blood from her knuckles, their skin almost seemed to match in color.

"What are you doing?" She asked, pulling her hands back.

He stared at her, her blue eyes were bright with confusion. He blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "I just wanted to help-"

Ai looked at her knuckles, they were clean and already healing. She looked back at him, he was staring at her, with a wide smile. "What?"

"Nothing." He laughed, standing up. He offered her a hand.

She ignored it, standing up on her own, she brushed away the dirt on kimono. "Let's go back, Seiten will become worried."

* * *

Shichiro spit blood into the river, he could sense Ai and Tsukuyomaru were not too far down stream.

"Don't." Sesshomaru said coolly, he sat lazily at the trunk of a tree, eyes closed.

"What do you mean, 'don't'." The Panther prince growled.

"I sense them down the river,too." The young lord of the west replied. "You are predictable."

He scoffed. "Screw you."

Sesshomaru's ears twitched with annoyance, but he ignored the insult. Taking this time to enjoy the freedom he had from almost, the rest of the group.

* * *

Both groups returned at the same time. Ai and Sesshomaru making temporary eye contact before separating to their respective groups.

"Ai, you are totally scary." Kei, a wind daiyokai laughed, flipping her fan in intricate patterns. "But, He totally had it coming. Honestly we were all just waiting for Tsuki- uh- Tsukuyomaru to do it first."

"You should leave their battles to them." Another chimed in. "Only the strong survive."

Ai sighed bored. "I have my reasons." She replied coolly. In reality, she was just tired of Shichiro and his mouth, she was tired of Tsukuyomaru not standing up for himself. By Daiyoaki standards he did not fit the mold, he wasn't ruthless and he was slow to get his skills, but when he did, he was powerful. He just needed confidence. She found him to be an asset, in the future when they are older, he could certainly be an asset.

"You couldn't wait for me to arrive, before beating up the cat?"

Ai smirked, Masa was another she would call an asset and, a possible friend. She was a Kuma-daiyokai, proud and noble. She was first to talk with Ai, while in class, first to defend her, first to fight her hand to hand in practice. She was stocky in build and a bit dirty,her narrow dark red eyes gleamed with delight.

"Am I to blame, for your being tardy?"

Masa chuckled.

* * *

Seiten clasped his large hands together and signaled for the end of students guardian, usually a servant of some sort, came to escort them back home.

"You showed lots of control today, Prince Sesshomaru." Seiten whispered low.

"Hey, Sessh." Hayato ran over to him.

"I told you, not to call me that."

"I told Asuka to let my Father now I was going to the Palace with you, so we could practice our sword skills. What do you say?"

"Masa is coming too." Ai added, walking over to the two older Yokai. "I'm sure the Inu no Taisho wouldn't mind, since their fathers are Allies, and you all have grown up with each other."

"What are you two going to do?" Hayato asked.

"Everything." Masa laughed, scratching at her messy brown locks. "I want to show her some knew moves, I created."

"New moves?" Hayato asked.

"Yeah, like this." Masa replied, and in one sweeping motion had the older Falcon prince, flat out on the ground. He groaned.

Masa laughed maniacally, Sesshomaru cracked a subtle smile and Ai giggled.

"Uncalled for." Hayato quickly recovered, massaging at his lower back. "You Kuma and your strength."

Eiji appeared before the group of children. "I see you'll be having company today."

"Eiji, my man." Hayato hit his chest as a sign of respect.

"Young lord Hayato, young Lady Masa." Eiji bowed.

Masa blushed and Hayato groaned.

"Call me Yato, please."

* * *

Sesshomaru and Yato were taking a break, they sat on the veranda that hung off the side of the large courtyard. On the other side, Masa and Ai fought, occasionally stopping to correct a stance or practice a move.

"You know, Kei totally has the hots for you." Yato sighed, sipping water from a ladle. He offered it to Sesshomaru, who took it.

"So." He replied unfased.

"So?" Yato asked. "She's super pretty now, wait till she gets older-" He wiggled his eyebrows. "You know."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Don't act like you don't think of those things." Yato slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Have you seen Kei's older sisters, totally sexy and they wear their kimonos like, wide open."

Sesshomaru choked on his water, the image of Kei's older sisters in his head. Yato hooted with laughter.

" And, Ai, forget about it." He stared at the young demoness, she was still young, hardly any signs of maturity except for her height and her features which were thinning out. Her skin was tan in color, her hair dark and long in loose curls, though now they were pulled back into a knot which was slowly coming undone. She had dark curved eyebrows and eyes that were like ice, from behind she could pass as a human, but her eyes and pointed ears gave her away. " I think Tsukuyomaru likes her and the reason why Shichiro hates her is because he likes her."

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru replied, standing up, he tossed the ladle into the bucket of water and grabbed his sword.

"We're demons, but we're still men." Yato replied, unconcerned. "She's dangerous and pretty, now. Wait till she's older and she grows some b-"

Sesshomaru chucked the other sword at him. "You talk too much."

* * *

 ** _Sorry, Updated so late. Thanks to everyone still following and reading ad reviewing! Appreciate it, lots. -T.O.P_**


	9. Spill it pt 1

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Sesshomaru sat with Ai at the hot spring, his back against the large boulder that bordered the steaming water, his clawed hand, absently stroked the hot surface. Ai laid over the rock, on her stomach, head on one bent arm, while the other dangled near Sesshomaru's head.

"You and Yato are improving quite a bit." She sighed. "You two will make fierce warriors someday."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I can say the same about you and Masa."

"Yeah, Masa lives and breaths battle, I can see her being a very valuable ally and friend."

"Friend?" Sesshomaru asked. "We have no such thing, as Daiyokai, friends don't exist."

"Do you really believe that?" Ai asked, amused.

"There are loyal subjugates and loyal allies, no friends." His response was firm.

"Even as pups, as we are?" She pressed. "I understand what you are saying, but as only pups with nothing but our names, are friends not a thing? What about Yato?"

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment. "'Friendships' formed now will either have a negative effect on the future or no effect at all. When we are older, we will see things differently." He replied. "Motivations change, along with desires."

"How so?"Ai asked.

"Yato and I get along well now, but know that when it is time for him to take control of the throne, to have a mate and offspring, they will come first, before any of his 'friends'."

Ai thought about it all. Sessshomaru was right, blood was binding, almost always, except when offspring wanted to take back power.

"Then…"Ai wondered. She rolled over so her back was on the rock and she was looking up into a canopy of green. "Are we not, friends?"

Sesshomaru closed his mouth tight, and thought about it. "I don't know what you may do in the future-"

Ai shook her head. "Why would you help me as you have, if not for the fact that I am your friend?" She sat up. "Am I wrong to think of you as a friend?" She wondered out loud.

Sesshomaru stood up to face her. "Then should I make an exception?" He watched her curiously, her eyes flashing as she thought about their conversation.

"Call it what you will." Ai replied, sliding off of the large stone. "For now, we are friends, we will reassess this as we get older."

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sesshomaru's mother was waiting for the two of them at the entrance to the forest.

"I knew I'd find them here." She chuckled.

"Lady Kazane." Ai bowed.

"Mother." Replied Sesshomaru, suspiciously.

"Ai, you have a guest." Replied the Lady of the west. From behind her, stepped a young silver haired daiyokai,with tan skin and bright purple eyes, he was dressed very well, in clothing that he normally didn't wear while in class.

"Ts-Tsukuyomaru?" Ai asked.

Sesshomaru was unimpressed by his presence. "Why are you here?" He asked, brows slightly furrowed.

"I wanted to talk to Lady Ai about what happened during class-"

"My son, it seems they have important things to converse about." She motioned for her son to follow her, while winking at the young she-demon.

Ai stared at the Lady of the West, eyes wide. _Why did she just, wink at me?_

"Can we walk?" Tsukuyomaru asked.

"Does your father know you're here?" Ai asked.

The young bat-daiyokai nodded with a laugh. "Yes, he is actually hear nearby, to meet with the Inu no Taisho, so I came along."

"O-oh." Ai replied. "I see." She composed herself. "Then let us walk, would you like, Tea?"

"Yes, I would love some."

Ai called for her court lady's to set up Tea in the courtyard, with the pond. "This way."

Tsukuyomaru seemed nervous, as he walked next to her, he was just taller than she, and the clothes he wore seemed a little big on him. "I-I wanted to thank you, again, for what you did for me-"

"Don't." Ai interrupted him. "Don't mention it again."

Tsukuyomaru's cheeks went red.

"Only do what I said to do- stop letting them walk all over you-"

"I know." He interjected. "I wanted to properly thank you, Lady Ai." He replied, they had stopped just before the area where they were supposed to receive their tea. "He grabbed both of her hands in his and held them tightly. "I will become a stronger person, because of you, I will."

She stared at him in shock, her heart raced in her chest, feeling his warm hands clutching hers, his wide eyes staring deep into her soul.

"I will become a Daiyokai unlike my father, I will not be incredibly cruel and intolerant and I will defend those who seem weak at times and I will encourage them to be strong, like you encouraged me."

"Tsuku-"

"I made this for you- a gift. You are like this medallion. A balance of light and dark." He turned his head to the side, looking at the sky. "My father is calling me. This will be my last thanks to you, okay?"

Ai nodded.

"Thank you, Lady Ai." Quickly he pressed his lips to hers and then in a quick spin, was gone, wings taking him far off into the sky.

Ai stood in place, eyes wide, hands still out in front of her, clutching the medallion the young bat demon had given her. She could still feel the pressure on her mouth, her face was hot, like fire. She brought her hands up to her face, rubbing at her cheeks. Her mind seemed blank. "Did he just-"

From the far corner of the Palace, in the shadows was Lady Kazane, who had been joined by her son, who 'happened' to be in the same place as her, around the same time. They watched Ai and Tsukuyomaru walking through the garden, and almost could hear what he was saying.

When suddenly he had grabbed her by her hands, standing close to her, he seemed to be saying something rather important.

"Ah, young love." Lady Kazane mused, smirking. "Taigokumaru's son is a bold young man, it seems."

Sesshomaru watched curiously, how Ai would react. It certainly seemed like the bat-demon was confessing his feelings to her.

"Pathetic."

"As she gets older, there will only be more." His mother laughed. "A man is, a man. Demon or Human alike. Even the most heartless of creatures desire a mate- Well, bold indeed."

Suddenly he kissed her, a quick peck on the lips, but a kiss nonetheless and left, leaping high into the hair, his bat wings extending to carry him back to where ever he had to go. Sesshomaru's brow twitched.

"Tsukuyomaru." He growled, watching Ai as she stood in the middle of the garden, a statue, hair blowing in the breeze. He took a step forward.

"Where are you going my son?" His mother asked.

He ignored her and walked over to Ai.

Ai could feel Sesshomaru approaching, she shoved the medallion into her sleeve and tried to compose herself, but she could still feel her cheeks, they were warm with heat.

"Tsukuyomaru left already?" The young lord asked.

Ai nodded. "It does seem like that." She turned away from him. "Would you like to have some tea with me? It should already be prepared."

"If it's already prepared-"

"Great, this way."

Sesshomaru watched Ai, her cheeks had finally returned to their normal color and her expression icy. She seemed to have composed herself well. They sat near the pond, drinking their tea, in silence.

"Yato tells me, that Kei has feelings for me." The prince said, between sips.

"You mean you didn't recognize this already?" Ai replied, raising a brow.

"Is it that obvious?" The young lord asked.

"If she is trying to keep it a secret, then she is doing a very bad job" She chuckled. "But, I think we are to young to be concerning ourselves with matters of the heart." She placed the chawan down. "Don't you think?"

"Perhaps for us Inu daiyokai, but this is around the age that some tribes start preparing and considering strategic marriages."

Ai knew he wasn't wrong, Masa had complained to her on a few occasions about visiting Lords and their sons, how she had to get dressed up and be on her best behavior, how much she hated it.

"What did Tsukuyomaru want?"

"To thank me, for the Shichiro incident-"

"That's all?"

"It is none of your business, Sesshomaru, why are you so concerned?"

"Not concerned, just curious." He replied finishing his tea. "The only visitors we usually have are Masa and Yato."

"That is true."

* * *

Class was normal, Tsukuyomaru was different, but so was the way that the others treated him. He didn't do anything that screamed 'I kissed Ai', in fact he acted as if nothing had happened at all.

Ai wanted to act like she hadn't cared about that incident, that it hadn't stuck with her at all, but instead, she found herself glancing at him every so often. Then she'd feel her cheeks start to warm and she'd look away.

"AI!" Masa was yelling now.

Ai looked at her friend, who was staring at her hand. Ai looked at her hand, the orb of energy they were practicing controlling was huge, a bright magenta sphere that swallowed her small hand.

"Oh."

She energy disappeared in a 'zap', a pink jagged line as it folded back into itself.

Her group stared at her, eyes wide, the orbs in their hands were ranging, but mostly moderate in size.

Masa groaned. "What is wrong with you?" She whispered.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh"

* * *

 **Was having technical difficulties. Thanks for sticking around. -T.O.P**


End file.
